


Puzzle Pieces

by AllFuckedUpOnLove



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right after Kurt gets his NYADA letter. We were all left wondering what happens next. This is how it might have ended. Lots of supportive-Boyfriend Blaine. And Ice cream. Yes, this takes place a LONG time ago, but I had to post it because I worked hard on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Title** : Puzzle Pieces (One-Shot)  
 **Pairing** : Klaine  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Author** : All Fucked Up On Love  
 **Word Count** :  
 **Summary** : Picks up right after Kurt gets his NYADA letter. We were all left wondering what happens next. This is how it might have ended. Lots of supportive-Boyfriend Blaine. And Ice cream.  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters, as much as I wish I did.  
 **Spoilers** : 3x22, The Box Scene.  
 **A/N** : Inspired by the finale, the love that Klaine shares and the Box Scene. This is my first Klaine fic…and the first PG fic I’ve written in a LONG time haha. Yes, this is a really late but, I had this idea in my head and had to write it.

  
  
“I didn’t get in.”

 

The words seemed to echo off of the walls as disappointment struck Kurt’s soul. He couldn’t think, he could hardly breathe; he just kept repeating the words over and over again in his head. ‘ _I didn’t get in, I didn’t get in, I didn’t…_ ’

Everything was wrong. This was supposed to be his year. This was supposed to be his moment to shine. This was his entire fucking future for crying out loud. His only option. Everything that he prepared for.

 

And it was all gone.

 

Poof! Disappeared. In two seconds everything he had ever hoped for, dreamt about, wished for, was gone.

 

‘ _My audition was flawless though. It was edgy, it was me. Every note was on point. My choreography was glorious. I wore tight gold pants for Christ sake... This doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand how_ -’

 

“I got in,” Rachel said, turning around slowly to face Kurt and Finn.

 

Finn half-heartedly grinned at his girlfriend. Rachel just smiled awkwardly. The atmosphere of the room clearly shifted. Kurt just stared at her. He had no words. It was as if a 500lb wrestler punched him in his face, kicked him in his stomach, then body slammed him while laughing at him.

They were all supposed to go to New York together. They were supposed to be the dream team conquering the city, and now this happens. Finn didn’t get into his school, Kurt didn’t either. But Rachel Berry…The girl who messed up her audition, the girl who stalked down Mme Thibodeaux, the girl who had _countless_ people to brag about how wonderful and talented she is… _she_ got in.

 

‘ _I couldn’t have done any better. That was my all. It was near perfection. I left my heart on that stage. What didn’t she like? What could I have done better?_ ’

 

“Kurt,” Rachel stepped towards the emotionally distraught boy, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Kurt didn’t even hear what she was saying; it was all just blurry background noise as he stormed out of the chorus room.

He ran down the hall way, tears gathering in his eyes, desperate to just…get out. He could feel his head spinning and his heart racing and his throat closing up. He burst through the front doors of McKinley and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He frantically dialed the number to the only person he wanted to talk to at that moment. The phone rang for what felt like forever when suddenly:

 

“Hey, Kurt!”

 

“Blaine, where are you?” Kurt’s voice cracked as his boyfriend’s name escaped his lips.

 

“I um, I’m in the library. I was waiting for you to get done with whatever you had with Finn and Rachel. What’s wrong, sweetie? You sound upset.” Blaine closed his text book and waited for a response.

 

“Blaine, can you please come to the front of the school.” Kurt was panting heavily, teetering on the edge of a breakdown. “I need you, _please_.” Kurt’s voice was so desperate that it broke Blaine’s heart.

 

“Okay, Kurt, I’ll be right there, I promise. I just-”

 

“Please don’t hang up, Blaine! Please! Please just talk to me until you get here. I don’t care if it’s just about something stupid like the color of your bow tie or a song you heard on the radio. Anything.” Kurt was shaking as he slid down the front wall of the school to sit down on the sun-heated cement. Tears were involuntarily leaking from his eyes.

 

“Just breathe, okay. In through your nose and out through your mouth, alright? I…um…I heard this great song on the radio this morning…” Blaine packed up his books and sprinted out of the library, “It had this drum beat with really cool syncopation. The singer’s voice was a mixture of foreign and summer breeze. Really calm and refreshing…soothing even. Are you breathing, Kurt? I’m almost there.”

 

“Yes.” The sound of Blaine’s voice was helping to calm Kurt’s nerves. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend so badly. To see his face and to look into his eyes and to feel his arms wrapped around him.

 

“Kurt!” Blaine ran over to his boyfriend. Blaine had never seen him like this before. Kurt was rocking back and forth with his knees pulled up close to his chest. His torso shivered with every shaky exhale that left his body. He was clutching his phone tightly to his ear.

 

“Blaine, thank god!” Kurt dropped his phone and reached his arms up towards Blaine.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and lifted him up off the ground. Kurt had his arms wrapped so securely around Blaine, it was as if Blaine was the latch to a treasure chest and Kurt’s arms were the lock. Kurt pressed himself as close as he could against Blaine and just squeezed him, holding onto him in a desperate attempt to hold himself together.  
  
“Shh, baby, it’s okay. What’s wrong, Kurt?” Blaine asked sliding one of his hands from Kurt’s back up to his head to stroke his hair.

 

“I…I…” Kurt was weeping into Blaine’s shoulder, unable to hold back the pain that he was feeling.

 

“What, babe?” Blaine’s voice was full of concern.

 

“I didn’t get in,” Kurt sobbed into the cotton of Blaine’s cardigan. He had never felt this hurt in his entire life, but he found a little bit of relief in the fact that Blaine was holding him while he fell apart.

 

“Into wha- oh.” Blaine suddenly realized what had happened. “Your NYADA letter came…didn’t it?”

 

“Yes, and I didn’t get in, Blaine. I-I got rejected. They didn’t except me. I should’ve known…” Kurt’s entire body was trembling against Blaine’s,

“Everyone was right. I’m not good enough for anything. I’m just the gay boy w-who sings girl songs in a sad attempt to make a name for himself. I’ve never been talented enough…I was just…just riding this wave of high school talent, caught in some naïve fantasy of happiness and progress. I’m a failure, Blaine. I don’t…I don’t even know why I bothered trying. It was all pointless.”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair in an attempt to calm him down a bit. Blaine backed out of the hug just enough so that he could run his thumbs underneath each of Kurt’s eyes, wiping away the tears that were staining his face. Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and said, “Listen to me. You…you are the kindest, most talented and genuinely beautiful person I have ever met. You go through each day, with your head held high and a smile on your face and I’m proud to call you my boyfriend. You’re so strong and determined…this isn’t going to break you, Kurt.”

 

Blaine swallowed, took a deep breath, “Your future is _so_ bright. And I’ll be here to polish you up if anyone tries to dull your shine,” Blaine smiled.

  
“I promised you that I would always make sure you know just how perfectly imperfect you are. I intend to do my best to keep that promise, Kurt, because I fell in love with _all_ of you. Not just the easy to deal with parts, but the jagged and bitter pieces of you as well. Even the parts you try to hide. Even the parts you feel ashamed of. Even the parts others may try to change. But I want you to know that you don’t have to change for anybody. I love you despite the fact that you still put bronzer in my lotion, despite the fact that you make me wash out my hair gel when we’re just hanging around the house,”  
  
“I like your curls,” Kurt pouted, “They’re cute.”

 

Blaine snickered and shook his head. Kurt wasn’t the only one with insecurities. But hopefully, they’ll be able to help each other though.  
  
“You,” Blaine placed his hands on each of Kurt’s shoulders, “are like a four leaf clover,” he smiled, “Very rare, very special and I’m so _very_ lucky to have found you. You mean so much to me. You are the air that I breathe. I look forward to seeing you every day, just so I can watch you smile. And as corny as it may sound, I wouldn’t trade a single moment I’ve spent with you for the world.”  
  
“Oh my God, Blaine…Are you proposing? Do you have another Juicy Fruit ring? This is so unexpected, but I mean, I guess we’ll have plenty of time to plan everything now that my entire future has been destroyed-”  
  
“No, Kurt. No, I’m not proposing…I can only imagine what will happen when I finally do-”  
  
“So you plan on proposing?” Kurt put on a slightly mischievous grin and laughed a bit.

 

“You know what,” Blaine began, “Yes. One day. When you’ve finished your finale performance in the Broadway revival of The Boy From Oz, which you will have the lead in and also be completely fabulous,”  
  
“Because of the pants?” Kurt asked.  
  
Blaine nodded, “Because of the pants. And I’ll take you out to diner, or something equally as cute. And I’ll ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, because there’s no one in the world I’d rather be with than you.”

 

Kurt could do nothing but smile and sigh. Blaine’s words warmed his heart. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. “You’re beyond wonderful…I love you more than words can even express, Blaine.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. It was passionate and desperate and needy. It was like a breath of fresh air rushing into Kurt’s lungs. Nothing in the world felt as right as this. Nothing felt more like home. Blaine’s lips were soft and sweet and plump and fit so perfectly with Kurt’s.

Blaine parted Kurt’s lips and let his tongue tangle with Kurt’s. Each plunge and swoop of velvety warmth inside Kurt’s mouth seemed to brush away a bit of the sorrow lingering withing him.

Kurt pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, as they broke apart. Blaine laughed lightly and looked at the ground.

 

“You never cease to know exactly what I need. I-” Kurt hooked his arms around Blaine’s neck and rested his forehead against Blaine’s. Kurt couldn’t explain how simply holding Blaine made him feel better, but he was glad that it did. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath,

“Thank you.” Kurt placed a quick, light peck on Blaine’s lips, “For everything.”

 

Blaine was happy that Kurt’s mood had been lifted. Nothing pained him more than to see the love of his life suffering.

 

“Kurt I believe in you…and I know that you will go on to do things bigger than this school could ever lead you too. Bigger than NYADA could ever lead you to.” Blaine stepped back and grabbed Kurt’s hand,

“Now come on…we’re getting ice cream.”

 

“Ice cream?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ice cream makes everything better.”

 

“Can I get a waffle cone?” Kurt smiled and his eyes suddenly lit up. Blaine would do everything in his power to keep Kurt smiling.

 

Blaine nodded and chuckled, “Whatever you want, Kurt.”

 

The two boys hopped into their car and drove down to the ice cream shop. On the way, Blaine started singing parts of “Perfect” to Kurt. It was the go to song when either of them was feeling down. Kurt could listen to Blaine sing all day, but they had to get their ice cream at _some_ point.

The boys got out of the car, walked into the shop, and ordered their favorites. Blaine got a black cherry vanilla twist with a chocolate dip. Kurt got his black raspberry cheesecake swirl…on a waffle cone.

 

“ _If he couldn’t get into his dream school_ ,” Blaine thought, _“…At the very least…he can have some ice cream._ ” Blaine smiled as Kurt licked away at his ice cream. Kurt had the most adorable little smile plastered on his face. Blaine loved to see him happy, even if it was just for now.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Kurt asked, stopping mid lick.

 

“Because I love to see you smile.”

 

Kurt blushed and placed his hand in Blaine’s. Their hands fit together perfectly like key in a lock, like Cinderella and her glass slipper…like the last two pieces of a puzzle.

And as far as either boy was concerned, there was no other piece they’d rather be paired with.


End file.
